


you look good in red

by artymiswritesfics



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, M/M, Tickling, its very brief though and u can skip it!! stay safe yall, woah big surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artymiswritesfics/pseuds/artymiswritesfics
Summary: a list of reasons why eddie loves richie.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	you look good in red

**Author's Note:**

> i used so many commas and italicised so many words please save me.

True happiness is being in love.

Not romantically, necessarily, it doesn’t even have to be with a person. You can be in love platonically, or in love with a sight or sound.

Eddie Kaspbrak is in love with Richie Tozier. That’s nothing new, really, as the only person who can’t seem to realise is Richie himself. And there are  _ so  _ many reasons why, sights and sounds and everything.

For one, his stupid glasses. The way they’re often knocked askew and how they’re always crooked and can never seem to sit right on his nose and how Eddie constantly has to resist the urge to push them into place for him. The rustled look of it suits him.

Then his stupid face. His eyes aren’t always visible, thanks to the glare caused by his glasses in certain lighting, but when they are, they’re  _ shining. _ His face  _ actually _ lights up when he smiles, and his cheeks tint pink and makes his freckles easier to see.

His stupid hands. His nails are blunt, but just long enough to scratch someone if needed. His fingers are long and he’s almost always doing something with them, whether it be holding something, tapping on the nearest surface, or sometimes tickling one of his best friends to tears.

His stupid Hawaiian shirts. There’s nothing positive about them, they’re dumb and Eddie isn’t sure why he likes them.

Eddie Kaspbrak is in love with Richie Tozier.

Even at his lowest moments.

“Well. I’ve got five reasons why you shouldn’t.”

Richie sniffs. “And those are?”

Eddie sits up. “One, you’re really nice and funny. Two, we won’t be the same. Three, you hate making people cry and that’s gonna happen a lot if you do. Four, you won’t be able to climb through my window and risk being caught anymore. Five, just because some people hate you doesn’t mean that everyone does.”

Richie takes a deep, shaky breath once he’s finished. “Yeah.”

“I mean it, Rich.”

“I know.”

Richie sits up and opens his arms for a hug. Eddie complies.

With his face buried in Eddie’s shoulder, Richie’s muffled voice says, “I have another reason.”

“What is it?”

“Ol’ Miss Kaspbrak won’t have anyone to keep her up at night.”

Eddie breathes out a laugh disguised as a sigh and shoves Richie’s shoulder lightly. Really, at this point, he’ll put up with any of Richie’s jokes as long as he’s still there to tell them.

Even during the more irritating times.

“Hormones,” Eddie mumbles as he flips through the pages of his textbook.

“Such as?” Asks Richie, pencil in hand.

Richie is helping Eddie study for a test by writing down the things he needs to go over.

Eddie looks confused. “Huh? Oh,” He says, processing Richie’s words. “Well, estrogen and testosterone, serotonin, insulin, growth hormones, prolactin, progesterone—”

“Hydrogen peroxide?”

Eddie stops abruptly. He sucks in a deep breath. “ _ What? _ ”

Richie bites back a laugh. “Hydrogen peroxide.”

“Oh, fucking  _ hell. _ ”

“What?”

“Hydrogen peroxide is not a fucking hormone, you dumbass!”

“What if it is?”

“But what if it’s  _ not? _ ”

“Everyone thinks it’s not, though. So it’s more likely that it is because people are wrong.”

“Yeah, and you’re one of them!”

“Prove it.”

Eddie blinks. “What?”

Richie grins. “Prove it.”

“I— it’s  _ common sense! _ ”

“Good thing neither of us have that.”

Especially when he laughs like  _ that. _

“Bill. Big Bill. Billy. Billybob. Denbrough.”

“What?” Bill responds exasperatedly.

“If I ripped off my leg and whacked you in the face with it—” Stan snorts from the other side of the clubhouse. “—would I be hitting you or kicking you?”

Bill looks vaguely terrified. “I th-think it would be s-scarring. For you, physically, a-and for me, mentally.”

Richie rolls his eyes. “Well yes, valid point, but that doesn’t answer my question. Because it’s always hitting unless you do it with your feet, then it’s kicking, so—”

“But would you be hitting Bill with the leg part of your leg or your foot?” Mike interrupts. “If it’s your leg, it’s not your foot, so then it would be hitting. But it would be kicking if you’re using the actual foot.”

Eddie groans. “It doesn’t matter, because it won’t happen.”

“I’m sure  _ someone _ has done that,” Richie argues.

“They wouldn’t have been able to, because three of their main arteries would be cut off and they would drop dead almost instantly.”

“You wouldn’t bleed out  _ that _ quickly if your leg was cut off—”

“Richie?” Eddie cuts him off. Richie makes a noise of acknowledgement. “Do you have an off button?”

“No, but I know where your mom’s on button is— ah!”

Eddie pounces on the freckled boy, muscle memory directing him to begin tickling everywhere he can reach.

Richie bats at the fingers on his skin weakly. “P- please, wait! Fuhuhuck, not th _ ere! _ ”

The last sentence becomes a squeal as Eddie’s hands shoot beneath his arms, making him attempt to jerk away. “C'mon, cuhut it out!”

“Make me.”

Richie opens his mouth, probably to say something in reply, but all that comes out is loud laughter. Very obnoxious laughter, but also very cute.

His face is flushed and his pleads grow more and more incoherent. Eddie finally lets up after some rapid pokes to his stomach for good measure. Richie sits up, panting, breathlessness and embarrassment turning his cheeks bright red.

Eddie finds himself falling deeper in love with this stupidly pretty boy the longer he stares. He nearly kisses him, stopping himself only because of the others’ presence.

“You look cute when you blush,” He whispers instead. Richie gives him a smile that suddenly turns mischievous.

“I deserve some revenge now, I think.”

“Oh, no, you really don’t.” Eddie feels his own face heat, even more so when he’s knocked onto the dusty floor and is met with the sight of Richie kneeling over him.

“Wait, no, I’m  _ sorry! _ ”

Giggles fill the air again, though higher-pitched this time. Eddie finds that he doesn’t fully mind.

Eddie Kaspbrak is definitely, 100% hopeless for Richie Tozier.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr!! @artymis-writes-fics


End file.
